1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of automating arrival and departure procedures in an airport, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of automating arrival and departure procedures in an airport, by which the forgery of a passport, the identity of a passport bearer, the arrival or departure permission according to a result of arrival and departure examinations, and the carry-on of prohibited items on the plane are automatically checked.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional departure area in an airport. Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional departure area in an airport, a departure area entry procedure 10, a security screening procedure 20, and a departure examination procedure 30 are independently performed in different places, and each of the procedures is controlled by security guards or examiners.
Since the departure area entry procedure 10, the security screening procedure 20, and the departure examination procedure 30 are separately performed, the conventional departure area is highly inefficient. For example, a lot of time is needed merely to enter a departure area. Also, since equipment needed to perform the respective procedures are scattered in different places, it is difficult to maintain or repair the equipment. Further, since a lot of manpower is required to control the procedures, high personnel costs are incurred.
Also, in order to pass the departure area entry procedure 10, the security screening procedure 20, and the departure examination procedure 30, a passenger has to carry a boarding pass in addition to a passport. However, since there is a possibility of the boarding pass being lost, the passenger is inconvenienced in having to pay attention not to lose the boarding pass, as well as the passport.
Also, when the passport or a visa is elaborately forged, it is difficult for immigration officers to screen the forged passport so that illegal pass of the arrival or departure area entry procedure may be possible. Since each procedure is independently performed in a different place, there is a possibility of switching a boarding pass or a passport in a blind spot, for example, a transfer area, in the airport and thus illegally entering a country.
Thus, there is a demand for technology which facilitates identifying a passport bearer, prevents illegal activities in an airport such as switching of a passport or boarding pass, enables passing an arrival or departure area entry procedure without a boarding pass, and reduces examination personnel and required time for the arrival or departure area entry procedure.